


Absolvo

by Rhenawedd



Category: Gintama
Genre: (shameless crackship), F/M, Friendship, Light Angst, Romance, crackship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhenawedd/pseuds/Rhenawedd
Summary: Quiere un puñetazo, un corte, un desafío y un motivo para olvidarse de los estúpidos samuráis de la Tierra que casualmente son todos amigos de su hermana.





	Absolvo

**Author's Note:**

> Si creeis que esto es demasiado crackship, no me conocéis.

A veces logra escaquearse de tener que ir a la tumba; es tan sencillo como evitar a Soyo durante los días previos a la visita. Motivos y excusas no le van a faltar jamás: hay una policía que gestionar, aliens que deportar, gente que cortar. Nobume no finge ser una mujer ocupada, porque lo es. Tampoco finge haber pasado página, porque lo ha hecho. Todo lo que se dice sobre la jefa de la policía es cierto: es el perro guardián de Soyo, su consejera y mano derecha, y odia al 90% de alta jerarquía del Bakufu. También es, indirectamente, la ejecutora de su hermano.

Definitivamente, lo que Nobume está fingiendo es no tener conciencia mientras lucha por expiar sus pecados a golpe de espada.

Isaburo sólo tiene una esquela vacía a la que no tiene sentido ir y se dice a sí misma que es porque está lejos pero la realidad es que jamás va a poner un pie delante de las tumbas de la familia a la que falló proteger. En cambio, visita a menudo a Nobunobu. Es una cortesía vana, puesto que jamás le importó a quién servía; era una existencia simple, seguir a Isaburo y comer donuts con él.

A veces se pregunta, en el camposanto vacío frente al mármol suntuoso, si todo podría haber sido diferente y siente la tentación de echarle la culpa al último shogun. Por traicionarles. Por usarles. Sería mucho más fácil que admitir que supo desde el principio lo que Isaburo pretendía, que fueron ellos los manipuladores, y que fue cómplice de un suicidio cuya intención era llevarse por delante todo el país. Le pidió ser su _kaishakunin_ y ella accedió porque en su manera retorcida de ser, ambos eran samuráis.

Nobume corta una de las hojas que está dejando caer el ginkgo de un movimiento de su katana, sin siquiera girarse a mirar detrás de ella. El resto siguen cayendo, confundiéndose con el pan de oro y dejando remolinos a sus pies.

—Nobume-_san_.

La forma de pronunciar el honorífico podría tomarse por mofa de no ser porque sabe que está sonriendo. Ha oído a Soyo preguntando a Kagura por ello, y la respuesta ha estado lejos de ser satisfactoria; lo suficiente para decidir que no le quiere cerca de la princesa, haya ayudado a salvar la Tierra o no.

—¿Pagando tus respetos al que nos traicionó? —risita. —Los samuráis sois criaturas curiosas.

Kamui no puede verlo desde su posición detrás de ella, pero Nobume inhala, suavemente, y abre los ojos tras lo que parece una eternidad. Sin embargo, su mirada sigue fija, en un punto indeterminado de los kanjis de la lápida. Él se regocija mirando el tatuaje de su cuello.

—Un pirata espacial pretendiendo que entiende los juegos políticos de la Tierra —es una afirmación que corta el aire como si fuese un _shuriken_. Y mientras que se pregunta qué quiere de ella, a la vez no le importa. —Fingiendo que le importa cuando no ha tenido que sacrificar nada —se gira lentamente, pese a que la katana sigue inmóvil, siempre perfectamente perpendicular al cuello del yato. El sonido de su giro de muñeca reajustando la posición una vez está de frente es como el graznido de un cuervo.

—Aaaah, Nobume-_san_. ¿Vas a pegarme? —se mueve unos centímetros más cerca, y ladea el cuello para acariciar el metal de la katana como un gato se pega a las piernas de su dueño. —Quieres pegarme, ¿verdad? Tienes esa mirada —gesticula, y ella está preparada para que se lo diga, lo que siempre ha sabido, lo que le dijo a Okita, porque está acostumbrada y no le importa. —Como la del estúpido padre subrogado de mi hermana.

Kamui apenas nota cómo sus ojos se abren un poco más de lo normal con la sorpresa, porque realmente no piensa en lo que está diciendo. No es esa la reacción que está buscando. Quiere un puñetazo, un corte, un desafío y un motivo para olvidarse de los estúpidos samuráis de la Tierra que casualmente son todos amigos de su hermana.

—No —Nobume se ahorra el discurso sobre pelear en cementerios y “no espero que lo entiendas al fin y al cabo vienes de una raza de salvajes”. —Pero tu permiso de estancia expira mañana —de una sacudida, la katana vuelve a su vaina, y su dueña se aleja de él, golpeándole el hombro con el suyo con _insolencia_. Suficiencia con aroma a una flor que nunca ha olido.

La sangre de Kamui hierve.

**~**

El hermano de Kagura no renueva su permiso de estancia y no muy casualmente se cruza con la comisaria en medio de la calle.

Ni siquiera eso es suficiente. Nobume llama a Kagura y la hace ejecutar la ley, posiblemente a cambio de algo de sunkobu. Abuto lleva riéndose de él desde entonces porque su hermana pequeña le ha deportado a base de golpes.

**~**

No vuelve a ocurrir. Kamui renueva su permiso de estancia, o lo hace Kagura por él, de manera casi religiosa. Aunque sólo venga cada dos meses a romper el ventanal de su despacho repitiendo el mismo mantra.

_—Peleemos._

_—No._

No importa la cantidad de negativas: caen en una rutina con muchos acuerdos tácitos. Nobume lo tolera, aún sin saber por qué. No tiene que ver con que sea el hermano de Kagura (no, en serio), ni con que les haya ayudado esa vez, ni con la antigua alianza ni nada por el estilo. Ni siquiera es porque mantenga sus sentidos afilados; romper una ventana cada dos meses no puede considerarse un ataque sorpresa.

El caso es que no importa lo que Kamui decida hacer en el despacho, ella le ignora.

Hasta que un día ocurre lo que no tiene que ocurrir, jamás, bajo ningún concepto. Soyo está con ella en el despacho y la rutina empieza pero _es_ _Soyo_, y ella decide trazar ahí la línea roja que habían acordado, con la sangre de él.

Nobume salta por encima del escritorio con la espada lista en un pestañeo. Él no cambia la sonrisa pero abre los ojos y ella ve _hambre_ y satisfacción, ante lo cual una sensación de angustia se instala en su estómago por haberle dado al fin lo que él quería. Ignora el nudo, igual que ignora el paraguas apuntando directamente a su frente, mientras su katana amenaza su cuello por segunda vez.

Los “Nobume-san, ¡está bien!” de Soyo se mezclan con el silencio.

—Ah así que de esto se trata —hace el ademán de apuntar con su paraguas a la princesa y Nobume acerca más la espada a su cuello. —Crees que me interesa matar a la princesita —la mirada de Kamui destila malicia, no como la de un niño, sino como la de un depredador que quiere jugar con la comida. —No —parece recordar algo. —Crees que alguna vez realmente me ha interesado matarla.

Nobume sigue en silencio. Si tiene que ser sincera consigo misma, no tiene nada que decirle. No verbalmente.

—Esto no te lo dijeron, ¿verdad? —uno de sus dedos juega con el filo del arma, cortándose, para luego lamerlo. —No mato mujeres. Al fin y al cabo, pueden dar a luz a niños fuertes y sanos.

Pasa una fracción de segundo entre la última sílaba pronunciada y la toma de decisión. Una respiración, medio latido. Soyo la conoce tan bien que grita la advertencia mucho antes de que obstruya la salida del arma de él con su _tantō_ y le empuje por la ventana, ella detrás.

Dar espadazos en el aire es inútil así que ni siquiera lo hace. No es como si pudiera; la tiene agarrada por los hombros tan fuerte que un mandoble puede dislocarlos. Él sabe que van a aterrizar. De hecho, no hace el esfuerzo por rotar posiciones para que ella se coma todo el impacto.

Nobume confía en que Soyo va a llamar a los policías hooligans para que desalojen la zona. Es un pensamiento egoísta, pero sabe, aquí y ahora, que quiere cortarle la lengua. Cuando aterrizan, dejando una nube de polvo y escombros detrás de ellos, aprovecha el momento del impacto para meter la vaina de su espada en su boca y lo sella con un rodillazo en la barbilla. A la polvareda se le suman las astillas y la sangre.

**~**

Rompen el récord de Sogo y Kagura en destrozo de propiedad pública y costillas rotas.

**~**

Desde el hospital, Nobume se asegura de borrar cualquier rastro de que Kamui alguna vez fue el sucesor de Hosen en Yoshiwara.

**~**

No se ven hasta cinco meses más tarde. De nuevo, frente a la tumba de Nobunobu.

—No tengo intención de soportar tu mentalidad en Edo. No me importa de quién seas hermano —su voz es tan fría y vacía como siempre, pero esconde una velada advertencia. —La vida de una mujer no se valora según su capacidad de tener hijos. Esta nación se ha construido con las lágrimas de mujeres que no han tenido descendencia.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es atravesar el muro del cementerio y tener a un yato encima diciéndole “Enséñame, Nobume-san”.

**~**

Nobume no tiene que demostrarle nada a nadie. Aún así, cada dos meses se reúne con Kamui para darle una lección.

En algún punto, ella pasa a ser simplemente “Nobume” y a él por fin le llama por su nombre. Dejan de pelearse. Excepto cuando Kamui le roba los donuts. Descubren cosas. Ella le habla de Isaburo, él de Kouka, siempre entre golpes porque parece menos serio y duele menos.

**~**

El día que Kamui se da cuenta de que quiere comer donuts a su lado es el día en el que Nobume ve cómo todo su sistema de creencias se viene abajo.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que hace que alguien que ha vagado toda su vida se asiente?

Deja con cuidado la caja de donuts entre ambos, y desde el tejado en el que están, contempla el cielo estrellado. Piensa en Isaburo, y en lo que perdió cuando le quitaron a su familia. En el trozo de sí misma que perdió con él.

—Felicidad.

Kamui la abraza fuerte desde atrás. La exhalación temblorosa sobre su nuca es una declaración silenciosa.

—Cada dos meses es suficiente, Kamui —murmura dando un mordisco a su donut.


End file.
